The 5 Times Oliver Refused To Go To The Hospital And One Time He Did
by LycoX
Summary: Several moments in which Oliver refused to go to the hospital no matter the reason. And the one time he surprisingly did go.


**The 5 Times**

 **Oliver Refused To**

 **Go To The Hospital**

 **And The One**

 **Time He Did**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And since the 5 Assumptions fic seemed to have such a great reaction, I thought I would try my hand with this. Also, Tommy and Laurel never happened and are only really good friends. Tommy's also a doctor in the making as well. Cat Grant also never left either and Karolsen is a thing. Warning: Not for Feli/Olici fans.**

* * *

 **Broken Left Arm**

Several weeks after he'd returned home saw one Oliver Queen end up with a broken arm. And it hadn't been from his vigilante life style either. But rather an energetic Poodle that had been running around in the house he'd had the misfortune to end up in the path of. Said Poodle belonging to one of Thea's friends at that. Oliver had ended up falling down the stairs much to Thea and her friend's horror thanks to the Poodle. An audible snap would even be heard too, followed by a pained groan as well. Though whether it was because of the fall or because of the snapping that had been heard, neither girl was too sure about as they rushed down to him to try and help him up. Causing him to give out another pained groan as Thea touched his arm. Said arm being clearly broken as it hung from an odd angle and making both girls rather green in the face. "Oh God! Ollie! We, we need to get you to the hospital!"

Oliver frowned as he looked at his broken arm. "Nah, that's… That's not gonna be necessary Thea."

"What!? Ollie! Its completely necessary! Come on, let's go get mom and Walter!"

She made to try and push him in their direction while her friend looked on a bit fearfully with tears in her eyes. Something he quickly noticed. "Hey, its alright. I promise. It was an accident and nothing more." He told her kindly.

"You, you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Thank God." Breathed out the girl in relief as she was feeling pretty darned frightened over what he might do or say after getting hurt cause of her dog!

Oliver smiled at her and then turned his attention back to his sister. "Thea, I told you, I don't need to go to the hospital. And we don't need to tell mom and Walter about this either."

Thea gave him a look that clearly said she felt otherwise much to his slight annoyance. "Of course you do! Because you can't just leave it like that!"

"Who said I was gonna do that? Its not my first time with a broken bone you know."

The fact he said that perhaps a bit too casually bothered both Thea and her friend quite a bit. Moving towards the wooden paneling of the stair rail, he guided his broken arm over it while the girls watched on. Wondering just what he was about to do. And to their complete horror, watched as he slammed his broken arm against it as hard as he could with a loud yell. Causing them to scream out too as the action snapped his arm back into place. Making for both girls to turn rather green. "OH MY GOD!" Screamed out Thea's friend in utter horror and then ran off to go and puke.

"O-OLLIE! WHAT THE HELL!? HOW, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" Yelled his sister in a shrill and horrified voice.

"Like I said, not the first time I've suffered a broken bone and it won't be the last I'm sure." He told her calmly.

All the screaming had soon brought in Moira and Walter with alarmed expressions on their faces. "Sweethearts, what ever is the matter!?"

"Yes, all the screaming was rather alarming if I might say so."

"Ollie… He… Arm… Broke… Put back… Oh God." Got out the girl before rushing off to finally puke.

Leaving the two adults to look towards Oliver in confusion. Who then shrugged at them. "Speedy's friend's dog caused me to fall. Arm broke but I put it back in place. No worries."

"Pardon me, Oliver, but a broken arm is no laughing matter. We really should take you to the hospital regardless of whether or not you managed to snap it back into place."

Oliver just shook his head at the man with a smile on his face while placing a hand from his formerly broken arm on the man's shoulder. "Walter! Come on! Clearly my arm's just fine. Right? Or I couldn't put my hand on you right now."

Clapping him on the shoulder with that smile still in place, he nodded towards the man and his gaping mother and walked off. Moira soon buried herself against Walter as she honestly had not a clue as to what to do with all that. And it bothered her a great deal.

 **Deep Cut**

A week later would see him getting a rather deep cut in his right arm thanks to several pieces of glass that came falling down from a fifth story window while out and about with Tommy and Laurel. He'd brought his arm up in an effort to shield Laurel just in time. Giving Tommy enough time to quickly pull her away and when both got a good look at him, their eyes would widen at the sight of a big piece of glass stuck in his arm. "Ollie!" Gasped out Laurel in horror.

"Dude, we need to get you to a hospital. Like right now."

Tommy had heard about the arm breaking incident and had been pretty horrified by it. And kind of impressed that his best friend could even pull off snapping it back in place. Unfortunately for Tommy however, Oliver paid his words no mind as he merely grabbed onto the piece of glass with a pained grimace on his face. "Wait, Ollie, don't!" Yelled Laurel in alarm and then paled when he quickly pulled out the piece of glass and then threw it to the ground.

"Oh my God, its bleeding pretty badly!"

"That trip to the hospital is definitely sounding really good right now." Declared an equally pale Tommy in alarm.

Their friend just looked at them with barely any kind of sign of pain on his face. "Guys." Began the man with a smile.

"Its fine, I've got some first aide stuff in the Foundry I can use for this."

Both looked at him like he'd just lost his damned mind! "That's a deep cut buddy so I don't think what you have there is gonna cut it!"

"Tommy's right, so please let's go to the hospital." Pleaded Laurel in concern.

And wondering how the Hell her ex could be so damned calm about this whole thing! It just didn't match up to the jerk she knew from before Lian Yu. As that Ollie would have been screaming in pain and demanding to be taken to the hospital immediately. "Guys, its fine. I promise. A little first aide and I'll be good as new."

Shortly after that, the two would end up witnessing the sight of him not only cleaning the wound, but also stitching it up with barely any reactions and as if he'd done it before. "Umm… Have you done this before?" Asked Laurel and not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Tommy basically being in the same boat as her and trying to get his best friend to stop and go to the hospital. Or at least let him do it since he's a doctor in the making after all! Oliver looked up at her as he finished the last of the stitching. "Yep. On one occasion I got shot and was forced to operate and sew my own side up after it. Was a test to see if I had the strength to survive."

"That breaks so many medical violations man..."

Her hands flew up to her mouth in wide eyed horror while Tommy just paled as his jaw hung open. Hardly believing what he and Laurel had just heard. Neither were quite willing to ask about any other experiences he had with self doctoring as they didn't quite think they could handle knowing anymore.

 **Sliced Ear**

Both the Arrow and Flash teams were considerably alarmed when Oliver and Barry showed up in quick fashion after handling a Meta-Human threat Barry had asked Oliver's help in dealing with. The reason for the alarm you wonder? Oliver's right ear was practically dangling down the side of his head and barely hanging on as it is. Making those present blanch while Barry just continued to flip out. "Ollie! What happened!?" Asked an alarmed Laurel as she rushed over to him.

Things between the two of them were in a very good place to the point they were happily dating. And had been doing so several months into Oliver's return home in 2012. Mostly thanks to the schemes employed by Tommy and Thea as both wanted nothing more then to see those two together again. The old shit stirrer in Tommy had even furthered things by leaving subtle hints around Laurel about Oliver's secret identity. Culminating in her ending up down in the basement of Verdant and having quite the shock of her life when she saw him suiting up. Something that got Tommy a black eye from Oliver over but he found it worth it despite that. This and the fact Laurel refused to allow him to continue to do what he was doing on his own even with the help Diggle provided at times were factors in helping bring the two back together. Which would be a big factor in why Slade didn't end up killing Moira as she'd gotten her trainer and friend, Ted Grant to follow the Queens after Moira's Campaign For Mayor rally at Verdant and he'd been able to prevent the man from doing anything horrible to the trio. Said campaign she would end up winning for that matter as well.

Oliver looked towards his girlfriend as a frantic Barry and Caitlin guided him to the medical area. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital!?" Asked Caitlin in frantic concern and cutting off any responses Oliver would have made towards Laurel.

As she honestly didn't think a nearly cut off ear was a thing she could pull off dealing with! "He insisted on coming back here! Even threatened to put some arrows in me if I didn't listen!"

"But babe, you're faster then him!" Remarked a perplexed Linda.

"Doesn't matter. He'd still find a way!" Replied Barry in absolute certainty and causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

Oliver huffed in slight irritation. "Hospitals ask questions and I can't afford to be asked those. Besides, why use one when I can just have you do something about it Caitlin."

"But… I've, I've never had to sew an ear back in place." Replied Caitlin with her face going a little green.

"Well, no time like the present before I end up bleeding to death." Oliver told her a bit glibly.

"The fact you say that so casual like is seriously disturbing dude." Remarked Cisco with a shake of the head.

His words getting various agreements from those present. Deciding not to waste more time, Caitlin got to work even if it did disturb her a bit as this was a whole new experience for her! Oliver's hearing in that ear would be slightly diminished after that. Forcing him to wear a hearing aid afterwards so that it wouldn't cause him an issue. Moira and Thea wouldn't be too thrilled about either and wondered yet again when he would end up losing something permanent. But Oliver just thought they were worried for nothing as he always tended to think anytime they said something like that to him. Which… Didn't exactly sit too well with either of the Queen ladies for that matter.

 **Electrical Experiences**

A short time after Oliver ended up on the world Kara 'Supergirl' Danvers lives in, he'd gotten involved in a fairly nasty fight with some of the more nastier villains she, the DEO, Mon-El, and James Olsen as Guardian tended to face in National City. He had ended up there thanks to a fight with a Meta-Human who had similar powers to Cisco but none of his morals or restraint. And if it hadn't of been for the group who decided to cause problems, Oliver already would have gone home courtesy of Kara's interdimensional gift she'd been given by Barry and Cisco. But had chosen to stay and help out and end up getting under Cat Grant's scrutiny as well. And like with Barry, had easily figured out about his being the Green Arrow. A name she thought was a hokey 80's kind of thing and thought something like 'Hood' or 'Arrow' worked better. During the big fight with the evil team up, Oliver had ended up getting a rather nasty case of shock thanks to Livewire's clear and deranged enthusiasm for making things rather shocking. Which had helped short circuit the hearing aid in his ear too much to his dislike! Her shocking him had left him barely able to control his movements thanks to the overload of electricity in his system. "Whoa, I think we need to get you to a hospital." Remarked Mon-El with a wince once the fight was taken care of.

Though Oliver had been able to fire off an arrow that ended up in Livewire's knee. Allowing for Kara to get the knock out punch on her while she was distracted. "I'm… Fine. Just need… A little… Recovery time." Got out Oliver slowly as his body twitched all over while Mon-El and Guardian helped him up.

"I know I'm new to this and all, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna need a hospital."

"I gotta agree with him, man."

"DEO has… Something… Like it. Right?"

Both of the guys nodded. "Then that… Settles… It."

God how he wished people would stop insisting he go to a hospital! They suck and always ask questions that he doesn't want to deal with! Cause then he has to come up with a believable enough lie and that was time and effort that needed to be better focused on other things! Plus, it was bad enough when one of the others ended up in the hospital when Tommy or Diggle couldn't do much to help them out with certain injuries. "I know Kara told me you could be stubborn, but I didn't know she was under selling it by a mile." Mused Guardian with a shake of the head.

Mon-El snorted at that. Oliver just grimaced as Kara floated over to them with a happy if concerned expression on her face. "Hey! Ready to get to the hospital to get checked out for that nasty shock?"

"No. Just take… Me To… DEO."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know we have a pretty good medical staff there but wouldn't it be better to go to the hospital instead?"

"I'm… Sure." He told her firmly and making her sigh at his stubbornness.

Thankfully, the DEO did have a means that helped in dealing with electrical problems brought on by various situations. Like ones involving Livewire for example. Unfortunately, Oliver would have a twitch and issues getting out full sentences for a few weeks afterwards. But was promised it would fade away. Which in his view, couldn't happen fast enough!

 **Accidental Index Finger Loss**

At one point, Oliver would end up accidentally cutting off his index finger while he'd been distracted by something Evelyn asked him while he'd been sawing up a 2x4. Which was going into a little project of his and Rene's for Zoe and William. The fact he was just about close to being numb to pain had kept him from realizing what had happened while talking with Evelyn. "Uhh, I don't know. Maybe a little green for the walls?"

"But doesn't he like red cause of the Flash?" Asked the girl knowingly with a grin on her lips.

Oliver grimaced with a huff. "I prefer to think he's just confused about who his real favorite is, is all."

She snorted at that. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Oliver. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He glowered at her but she just kept on grinning at him. Making him resist the urge to pout. "WHOA! Turn that off before you cut another finger off!" Yelled an alarmed Rory all of a sudden as he rushed over.

Causing the two to look at him in confusion while Roy facepalmed himself as he had a pretty damn good feeling where this was going! Oliver did as told while looking at Rory in confusion. "Why? Something wrong?"

"Uhh, yeah. You didn't feel your finger getting cut off?" Asked the Ragman incredulously.

Looking down in confusion, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh, uhh no. Apparently not."

"Oh God, we need to get you to a hospital!" Cried out an alarmed Evelyn with her hands going up and covering her mouth in stunned horror and shock.

To her confusion, and even Rory's for that matter. Oliver just shook his head with a laugh. "Hey, its just fine. I promise. No hospitals needed."

"But, that… That's a severed finger!"

"And I've had a nearly severed ear and I didn't go to the hospital for that."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Asked the two at the same time.

As that was just nuts! Oliver just nodded and then looked towards Roy who was shaking his head at the whole thing. "You wanna get the first aid kit?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

While he did that, the two continued to look at him. Something that bugged him a little. "What!?"

His sudden yell startled the two. "S-Sorry, its… Its just kind of disturbing to see you being so calm right now." Evelyn told him.

"The fact you're even holding the finger like its no big deal is just about as disturbing as well."

Bubbe always told him there would be days when he dealt with some strange things. But he didn't think she was meaning anything like this! Or, well, anything he started dealing with ever since becoming Ragman in the wake of Havenrock's destruction. Oliver just shrugged. "When you do this long enough, severed limbs aren't really a thing to worry about all that much."

The two looked at one another and then back at him as Roy rushed by with the first aid kit. Both feeling that they highly doubted either of them would ever end up with that line of thinking at all. And wondered why on Earth nobody had given him a serious talk about the whole thing. Like, a therapist talking about it with him for example. Which caused the two to wonder if there was a therapist who moon lighted as a vigilante they could find. _I mean… Alternate dimensions… Meta-Humans… Rory's suit, Magic… Its gotta be a good possibility._ Thought Evelyn to herself.

And then turned a little green when Oliver began to stitch his severed finger back on to his hand. "I think… I think I'm gonna go somewhere else."

"Yeah, I think I will too."

 **And The One Time He Willingly Went To The Hospital**

The one time Oliver finally went to the hospital willingly without it being something related to team injuries would occur while in a very heated argument with Felicity. Whom had pulled another stunt that not only underminded him, but also been done completely behind his back. And then tried to get Evelyn, Curtis, Rory, Roy, Mei, and Rene to lie to him about it so he wouldn't find out. Thankfully, none of them, Mei especially, would have none of it and told him as they knew where their loyalties truly were. It helped she wasn't exactly easy to get along with thanks to unkind remarks and the fact she thought she was so much smarter then what they were. As it is, the IT Hacker was still pretty jealous over the fact Oliver and Laurel were still very serious about one another. Something that had gotten her into more then one argument with Diggle and Tommy over as well. As both easily could see she wasn't right for Oliver at all in a variety of ways. "THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS!" Roared out an irate Oliver as he stared her down.

"I AM DOING WHAT I HAVE TO TO ENSURE PROMETHEUS GETS BROUGHT DOWN!" Screamed back Felicity.

As while she hadn't exactly loved Billy, his loss had hurt her quite a bit and she wanted revenge and was just about willing to do whatever it took to get it. It bugged her that Oliver refused to get that or even support it for that matter. "And he will! But not by you! But by us, WORKING AS A TEAM!"

She snorted at that. "Yeah, and that's going oh so well."

Oliver frowned at her angrily as he didn't appreciate that biting remark one bit. Nor did the others either. "I'm… I'm done. You're off the team."

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU NEED ME!"

"Ollie!" Called out Laurel all of a sudden but was ignored by him but had certainly gained the attention of the others watching the argument.

"As the leader of this team, it is my call to make! And in case you've forgotten, I do have some skills with computers. Failing that, we have Curtis who can do anything I can't while out on the field."

"Ollie!" Tried Laurel again with a hint of alarm in her voice.

"You are making a huge mistake if you kick me out!"

"Is that a threat?" He asked with a growl.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "With all that I know? It very well could be."

A very heated glare came her way from not only Oliver but the others as well. "Were I not so intent on honoring my promise about no longer killing, I would gladly take her life." Muttered Mei distastefully.

"You so much as try, Felicity, and you'll find yourself in the custody of ARGUS for life."

That caused the IT Hacker to take a step back in shock. Not liking that promise at all. "OLLIE!" Tried Laurel again but this time much louder.

"WHAT!?" Yelled the man irately as he turned to her.

"MY WATER BROKE YOU ASS!"

Oliver's eyes widened considerably at that. "WHAT!? BUT YOU AREN'T DUE FOR ANOTHER WEEK!"

"TELL THAT TO YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Oh God… Alright everybody, let's move out!" Ordered the archer and they thankfully got to moving while Felicity tried to stop him.

As she was so not done with him yet. But he wasn't about to give her any more of his time as he had something more important to do! _Damnit, Olivia! I HATE hospitals!_ Grumbled the archer sourly in his head as he rushed about in what he would later deny was panic and wonder why yet again Tommy couldn't have just helped do a birthing here in the Bunker!

But at least this time around, it wasn't him being hurt and people thinking he needed a trip to the hospital! Or anyone being injured to the point they needed to go! He'd also make a call to Waller while on the way to the hospital with Lance providing an escort to ensure she had someone pick up Felicity as he felt she couldn't be trusted on her own after that last argument. Eight hours and a few broken fingers later courtesy of Laurel while giving birth to Olivia saw their child being born with quite a set of lungs on her! Leaving Oliver feeling happy as Hell by it since the greatest fight he'd ever been in had thankfully ended. Of course he wasn't about to describe it like that to his wife! As he wasn't looking to get a headache or an ass kicking by her!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this took me most of the day since about 1 PM. Mostly cause I got sidetracked but I think this was worth the time I spent on it. And its almost like 8 PM here now too. R and R!**


End file.
